Big Time Survival
by iluvmypets9966
Summary: The four boys face a journey.


Chapter 1

Everyone has to face troubles in their lives but, along with troubles, there are choices...

It was a long, hot day at the Palmwoods and the four boys were hanging out at the pool as usual. It s been so awesome being a boy band, am I right? Kendall said. It sure has! Carlos replied. Yeah but...don t you guys ever get tired of singing? I mean wouldn t it be nice to do acting for once like everyone else here always does? Like, Kamiel...speaking of her I better go find her, she asked me to go help her out on this audition about a handsome pirate and a beautiful waitress. Logan said. He got up at a quick pace and left skipping with joy while saying Arrr! many times. Okay then...anyways he does have a point... James said. We should look a little into acting. Um...I don t think so... Carlos said. Why? It would be really fun! James replied. Okay...I never wanted to tell you guys this but...I have had bad experiences with acting. Like? James asked. Carlos then got up, put his helmet on, and started pacing while biting his lower lip. Well...where do I begin? Let s see...there was this one time I auditioned for a school play in the 4th grade...I couldn t memorize my lines and then when I got on the stage, I was silent and then I puked all over the teacher. Another time...well I better not go there...the point is when I try acting it s never pretty, okay? Carlos...that was years ago, you should give acting another try. Kendall said. Yeah, totally! James replied.  
Later that day, Kendall and James were watching television, when Logan, all of a sudden breaks the door down, clothes torn, hair all messed up, and his left eye black and swollen. WHOA! What happened to you? James asked, then looked over at Kendall, whose face was frozen in shock. Being a pirate, that s what happened to me! Finally Kendall spoke. I don t think you should be in that play with Kamiel... I totally agree! Logan said, then fainted.

Chapter 2

The next day Kendall and Joe were having a picnic like they usually do. I can t believe you still don t like hockey. It s the sport that makes this world go round! Kendall said. I just don t like it okay? I think it s kind of boring and it does not make this world go round! Joe replied. Just then a strange, serious looking guy in a suit with a blue tie came up to them. I m sorry to bother, but are you Kendall from Big Time Rush? The guy said. Yes...who are you? Kendall replied. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Robert and I am a huge fan of Big Time Rush. Okay cool. Kendall said. Let me finish, I am also a TV writer and I want to make a movie about Big Time Rush. Really? That s so awesome! Let me go get the guys real quick so they can hear this too. Kendall said as he got up, then started running toward the building. So...a movie huh? I think I will pass. Carlos said, then tried running away. James got a hold of his orange sweater and said, Not so fast helmet boy. I am sorry but I can t do this! You all have heard my stories. I just can t! Now let me go! Carlos exclaimed. Carlos give it one try! Please! I promise you will be fine. Have I ever broken a promise to you before? Kendall said. Well lets see...there was one time you promised me we could get a tattoo and then your mom started- Carlos! That was when we were ten! I m talking about as teens! Kendall exclaimed.  
Oh...um...no. Carlos replied. Okay. Then is it a yes? Robert asked. Yes! All the guys said at the same time except Carlos. Carlos, is it a yes? Logan asked. There was a long pause, but finally Carlos whispered, Yes... Can t hear you. Logan said. Okay, okay! Yes! Whatever! Carlos exclaimed.

Later that day, the guys were in a limo with Robert driving it on the way to the studio. I love limos! James said. Me too! Kendall said. Me three! Logan said while showing three fingers. I m nervous. Carlos said. The other boys then rolled their eyes. Dude, you will be fine, okay? Logan said. Yeah, sure. Carlos replied. Just then the limo came to a stop. The guys looked out the window and saw nothing but the forest. Um...why did we stop? James asked. I...uh...have a surprise for you guys. Robert said, then got out of the limo. The guys looked at each other in confusion, then came out of the limo. Okay...so what s the surprise? Logan asked. Hold on...let me go get it... Robert said while getting into the limo. Then the boys heard the engine come to life. Um... Kendall said. Then the limo sped off, leaving nothing but smoke behind. What just happened? James asked. I think he just left us here... Kendall replied. NO! No! No! Carlos shouted as he left running in the road trying to catch up to the limo that was now long gone.

Chapter 3 The four boys were walking in the forest while hearing owls and birds. Okay...I m kind of freaking out here! James said. I mean...WHY WOULD HE JUST LEAVE US HERE? I don t know! Kendall replied. But, we have to stay calm or- Just then a big wild cat appeared in the mist. Run! Kendall shouted. They all started running with the big cat chasing them. What do we do? James asked. Wait...I have an idea! Logan said. Up ahead is a cliff. We run to it and take a pause. Then right when the cat is about to get us, we move, leaving the cat to fall off the cliff. I knew the smart one would come up with something. James said. So they all did as Logan said, leaving the cat to fall. Yes! Kendall said, panting and smiling. Hey, Carlos you have been so quiet all this time. Why? Because I feel like it s my fault we are in this mess! Every time I try something that has to do with acting, something bad happens! And this time you guys came with me! I have like bad luck or something when I try acting and I gave you guys some bad luck! Carlos said. Carlos, it s not your fault that we are in this mess, okay? But, we still have to figure out how to get out of here and back to the Palmwoods in one piece. Kendall said. I m getting hungry! James said. I didn t eat lunch because I was so excited for the movie we were going to be in. Hmmm...well we could try to catch some fish and make a fire to cook it in. Logan said, looking toward the pond that was close by. I hate fishing. One time when I went fishing with my parents I got bitten by a baby shark. James said. Aww, cmon you big baby! Do you want to starve? Logan asked.

Ten minutes later they were all trying to catch fish with their bare hands since they couldn t find anything like a fishing pole to use. Come here fishy fishy! Please don t bite me! James said. There! Five fish caught! Kendall said. Two over here! Logan said. One... Carlos said. You guys already caught eight fish? Lucky. James said. Ah ha! I think I got one! James said, while picking up a worn out old brown boot. Uh...never mind...

Do any of you guys know how to start a fire? Kendall asked, while holding his five fish. Don t worry guys. I have seen enough movies where people start a fire with two sticks. James said, then started looking for two sticks. Uh...you need certain types of sticks James... Logan said. Well if the smart one says that, then I think we need to listen to him. Kendall said. James! Come back here! Logan s gonna take care of the fire! Kendall said as he got and started walking toward James.

Later on in the evening they were all sitting around the fire while cooking their fish that they caught earlier. Did any of you guys bring your phones? Kendall asked. I left mine at the Palmwoods. Umm...no... James said after looking through his empty pockets. Wait...why didn t we think of our phones when we first got here? Logan asked. Well...remember what happened with the big cat incident? Plus we were all so hungry after that, that food was the only thing on our minds at the moment. James said. Wait! Logan said, pulling out his phone. I found my phone! Yes! The other boys said at the same time. Uh...oh...dead battery though... NO! The other boys shouted together. I ve never been this depressed. Kendall said, his eyes watering up. Dude...you re...crying? Carlos asked. Now I feel really bad for agreeing to this whole movie thing. Like Kendall said, it s not your fault! James said. Now that we are all trapped in this forest...I realize I should have appreciated my family even more... Kendall said. Dude...everything is going to be fine. Logan said, while patting Kendall on the back.

Chapter 4

The next morning, James woke up and found a big scary looking rat on his chest. Ahh! James shouted, as he got up quickly, waking the other guys up. Dude, what up? Logan asked, then he yawned. There was a huge rat on me! James exclaimed. Logan laughed. I m sorry dude but I need a good laugh. James rolled his eyes. Hey...what s with all the rucuss? Kendall asked. Rucuss? Logan asked. What s the prob? Kendall asked. Oh...never mind... James said. Carlos wake up! Logan said. Logan then found a stick and tossed it at Carlos. Ow! Carlos shouted. Why must you do that? Look...we need to figure out how we are going to get out of here! Logan said. Well...can we find something to eat to build up our strength first? James asked. You and your food! Kendall shouted. Okay...listen guys, why don t we find the road and then look for any kind of sign that tells us where we are. Logan said. Okay, but can we first- NO EATING FIRST! Logan exclaimed.

Umm...oh! Over here guys, I see a sign. Logan said. The boys walked over to Logan who was looking at a sign that says, Now entering Nowhere, Population 0 Uh... James said. I give up. Kendall said, while putting his hands up in front of him. No Kendall, we are not giving up. James said. Carlos started to cry. Oh Carlos... James said, then walked over to hug him. Everything is going to be fine. You will see. I hope so... Carlos said quietly while hugging James. Then James let go of Carlos. Now can we eat? James asked.

Oooh...I see a nice juicy rabbit! James said. You re going to eat...a rabbit...? Logan asked. Well I would rather eat a pizza! But that s not going to happen, is it? Just then Kendall burped. Kendall...what did you eat? James asked. More fish. Kendall replied. Well...can you help me catch some fish then? James asked. You got two hands. Use them. And why are you so obsessed with getting food anyway? You were never like this before. Well...one I want to make sure I eat enough so I don t die because too many people die from not eating enough in the wilderness and two it s the only thing to do around here until we can get back home! I would rather go swimming at the world s greatest pool, but that might not happen for a while! James replied.

Chapter 5

At least we can build a fire... Logan said. They were all sitting around the fire again. Then Kendall started singing to brighten things up. Oh you re such a turd...come on guys! Why won t you sing along? I m not in a singing mood. Carlos said. Me too... James said. Me thr- Logan was about to say three when a big acorn dropped on his head. Dude, not funny. Logan said, looking at James. It wasn t me! James said. Look up. Logan looked up to find a baby squirrel eating acorns. Oh, sorry. Logan said. You know what guys...maybe I shouldn t be your friend anymore... Carlos said. What? Why? James asked. Well think about it, I cause nothing but trouble all the time...you guys never got into any kind of trouble until I became your friend. And now this time...it s not trouble...it s danger... Carlos...that s not true. Kendall said. Yes it is. I wish you guys the best...I m going to try to survive some place else...bye guys. Carlos! Buddy! Let s talk! Wait! James said as he started running toward Carlos.

I can t believe...Carlos...did that... Kendall said. Oh...he will get over it. Just wait. Logan said. I hope so. James said. Just then the boys heard people from a far. Hello? James shouted. Hello? Is anybody there? Kendall shouted. Just then a women wearing a long red dress with heavy red lipstick appeared. Oh my! You re Big Time Rush! What are you doing here? The lady said. Hello there...um we are here because some jerk dropped us off here to die! James said. Really? Do you need a ride? I was taking a vacation here like I do every year with my husband and my 5 wonderful children. I bring my car every time. Yeah totally! James said. But wait...we are missing someone. Carlos right? The lady asked. Yeah. James replied. Do you know where he is? Yep, we were having corn dogs and he asked if he could have one. The lady said. Yeah...that s him. James said.

Chapter 6

There was a fox attacking Carlos. Carlos! It wants your corn dog! Logan shouted. What are you guys doing here? Carlos asked while still being attacked by the fox. Just toss the corn dog! Logan shouted. So Carlos then tossed the corn dog. The other guys looked at the flying corn dog like it was going in slow motion. Then the fox ran away chasing it. Thanks...guys... Carlos said quietly. That s what friends are for. James said. Carlos smiled and then they all hugged. I m sorry for what I said earlier...I guess I was wrong. Carlos said, while hugging them. It s cool. Kendall said. So you guys want a ride or not? The lady said. Yes, please. Carlos said.

Yes! Home sweet home! James said. Mr. Bidders! Carlos shouted, then ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Uh...what just happened? Mr. Bidders asked. Dogs! Gustavo shouted. What are you doing here? Kendall asked. Well...I needed you to record a new song and I didn t get a hold of you guys on your phones. Plus...Kelly was worried. Just then Robert came up to them. What do you want? Carlos asked in a nasty way. Revenge. Robert said. Robert is that you? Gustavo asked. Yeah...it s me! You never made me famous! Robert said. You never had talent! Gustavo said. Why did you trap us in the forest? Kendall asked. Yeah, why? Carlos asked. That was my revenge. Years ago I wanted to become famous just like you boys. But it never happened! Instead, you guys got what I wanted! Robert said. Police, did you get that? Gustavo asked the the fake bushes that were behind him. Yep, we got it. The police said while coming out of the bushes, holding a microphone. How did you know to get the police? Logan asked. I knew something was up so I came prepared. Gustavo replied. Police, take him away! Gustavo said proudly while pointing toward the exit. Lessons have been learned today... Kendall said. One...we should be happy we have each other. Two...now we know what sticks to use to start a fire.

And three...now we are all afraid of acting... 


End file.
